The Turn Of Events
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with Naruto and Menma in The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors and why they've always been rivals? In this story, it'll explain their pasts and how the two both turned out how they became to be. *Rated T for language* *One-Shot*


**Shinx: Don't worry folks, just a one-shot for people curious about Naruto and Menma's past in my story!**

**Naruto: *huffs in anger* **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except nothing.**

**Puelor: She does own the plot of the one-shot though.**

**Menma: *rolls his eyes* Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Age: Five**_

Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. A few years after the Kyuubi Attack, two boys seemed to walk down the street together growling and glaring at each other. These two, are twins. One is Naruto Uzumaki while the other is Menma Uzumaki. These two since birth haven't gotten along at all. One is happy-go-lucky while the other is more secluded and more independent. The villagers shot glares at them or either ignored them too.

"Come on Menma! Let's do a prank!" Naruto whispered in a hushed tone to the older twin which rolled his eyes, his hair stuck black from one of Naruto's pranks gone wrong, so he couldn't ever switch it back to the blond which it was supposed to be while his eyes were red slit, a mess up with the seal but the twins always shrugged it off, thinking it was just their mother's eyes or something.

"Naruto, you should know it gets us in trouble which the villagers will hate us more." Menma whispered back in an 'I'm not dealing with this crap today' tone which he uses when he doesn't get enough sleep. They've been disguarded out of the orphanage and it took a year for the Hokage to find them. _'That bastard probably didn't care.' _Menma thought to himself as Naruto clapped at him with his fox grin.

"Come on please Menma please~!" Menma rolled his eyes as Naruto did **Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu **at him and resisted slapping him. The only other way to get the blond to stop is too… "Okay fine Naruto, you owe me though, anything I want." Menma said and Naruto grinned with a nod. Oh the possibilities of what Menma could do to him never ended…

"Okay, here's the plan." Naruto whispered it to Menma and the raven haired twin resisted a fox grin of his own. The sons of bitches won't know what hit them when the Uzumaki Twins have done what they wanted to.

* * *

The next morning, they were wanted all over the village for the whole civilian council paint and egging. Menma and Naruto grinned and high fived each other while hiding in the Forest of Death in an area they deemed safe from the animals.

"So Menma, why have you been avoiding me lately?" Naruto asked and Menma resisted cursing, the dumb blonde noticed that he was missing him a lot. "Nothing for you to worry about it Naru-Chan~" Menma teased and Naruto grinned and tackled his brother, both boys had nothing to care about, until they got older.

* * *

_**Age: Nine**_

As they both aged, Naruto became the free spirit boy he usually would be while Menma was the anti-social one as he focused to get more power to protect his older brother. He climbed up trees like he seen teachers do a lot to get control of his Kage level chakra. He even saw some old perverted guy charge up a blue sparling sphere thing. He decided to teach it to himself. But he doesn't have the guy to show it again, so he plans to make it himself.

"Come on come on! It was balance and the rotation that I need to make!" Menma complained and hit his head while in the woods alone and charged it up again, and a dark purple ball formed, but dispersed for some reason. How the hell could he make this damn thing called 'Rasengan'?

Unless… maybe he could really make a special jutsu for himself! He grinned at the thought and looked at it, and it reminded him of a planet, but it was missing rings- wait rings! He smirked to himself and made the dark purple ball again, but concentrated and rings appeared around it slowly, white rings. And it stayed perfectly together, his mastered secret technique, now what to call it…

"Hmm… how about Spiraling Ring?" He thought to himself and grinned, it was perfect!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village Naruto was laying on the bed bored playing with a leaf chakra control the teachers at the academy suggested and Naruto focused but his chakra wouldn't do it! He let out a growl and threw the scroll at a wall in frustration and lay on his bed and punched a wall, and weirdly red chakra followed the punch and made a hole in the wall and Naruto groaned.

Great, now Menma has to steal more money to patch up this wall before the landlord seen this! Then Menma would ask how Naruto did it and he wouldn't be able to explain and he'd lose money for ramen for the day, great! Naruto covered his face in frustration and groaned and then let out a sigh of defeat. Maybe Menma would pass it on random red chakra behavior? Probably not…

Naruto felt a tug on his mind with a growl and gulped in fear for himself as he felt himself lose consciousness and fall asleep on the bed.

* * *

Drip, Drip, Drip.

That was all Naruto heard before groaning and standing up in a sewer like place and sighed. Did the villagers knock him out and throw him in the sewers again? Well, there's a ladder somewhere and which will lead him out or the Anbu like Dog will fish him out again. He shrugged to himself and just walked forward until he found a ladder, which this time there was none.

He saw a bit of red light and ran towards it which it was a giant cage with a paper with the kanji for seal on it. A bunch of red demonic chakra outlined a giant red/orange fox beast that let out a growl at him and Naruto gulped a bit but stood still. **"So the jailor has finally come to meet me." **A dark demonic voice spoke and Naruto gulped but walked slowly towards it, being wary of its giant nails.

"Y-You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't ya?" Naruto's voice kind of wavered but stood firm and the beast laughed. **"Of course I am! What else would I be? The monster in your gut?!" **Kyuubi let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "I'm gonna take a long guess that the Fourth sealed you in me." Naruto guessed and Kyuubi growled but nodded. **"Half of me is in you; the other is in Menma, your twin. The Reaper Death Seal costed your father's life but I killed your mother's too while trying to kill you two so I didn't have to be sealed up. But that plan was a bust when they both jumped into the way of my nail, which I barely missed you!" **Kyuubi let out a growl at its failure and Naruto growled and glared at him but let it wash away.

"What I've been told you're the creator of Hatred itself or something else like that. Also the strongest of the Tailed Beasts too." Naruto said and Kyuubi hesitated but nodded to the boy's question. **"You're pretty smart for a small boy. What's your goal or ambition boy? To be a peacemaker or continue to be hateful?" **Naruto hummed a bit. "Everyone has both Kyuubi; no one can be only one thing while crossing into the other. So I'm both." Silence was heard during it and Kyuubi let out a laugh.

"**No one's ever been that noble to me like that! I'll cut you a deal, you impress me and I'll team up with you, like partners and maybe even tell my name. The deal will stand until you die, do you accept?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto grinned with a nod.

"Deal Kyuubi!"

* * *

_**Age: Twelve**_

There they were, Team 7, a fucking four man squad! Menma growled a bit while Naruto laughed at him, Menma was praying to not even be near his twin but now I guess Kami-sama doesn't allow pranksters their wishes. I wonder if Naruto knows that he may not be Hokage because of their prankster reputation…

Right now, in the Forest of Death, Naruto and Menma know this in their back of their heads, well if Naruto wants to pay attention for once. Menma let out a sigh as he felt the Uchiha glaring at the back of his head, since he beat Sasuke for Rookie of the Year the guy was being pissed at him and it hasn't faded away.

"Sasuke-teme! Stop glaring and look around!" Naruto growled out and Sasuke glared at the younger twin and Naruto snorted while ignoring the glare. They faced stupid Mist-Nin, a Sound-Nin horror which Sasuke got bitten and a weird mark appeared on his neck which gave him a surge of power, Naruto stopped a snake summon and what did Menma do? Fucking be like Sakura. **(1)**

Menma glared at the now fainted girl teammate that Sasuke was carrying while Menma was holding the Heaven and Earth scrolls in his ninja pouch while Naruto was having clones disguised as squirrels run around and look for danger. Then a bunch of mist surrounded them…

Fucking great, the map-quest ninja **(2)** AKA the Mist Ninja were back, shit.

* * *

_**Age: Thirteen**_

So the perverted guy Menma saw was the legendary toad Sannin Jiraiya, kinda figures. Naruto was super excited to learn a jutsu while Menma just ignored it and kept his jutsu secret, he even mastered Naruto's **Shadow Clone Jutsu, **it wasn't hard at all like Naruto made it up to be.

While Naruto was with the old toad pervert, Menma worked on his powers and then found a special seal in Jiraiya's bag and put chakra into it which it sliced in half, he had wind style from elemental releases. Menma then got an idea, maybe he can combine Spiraling Ring with Wind Style and make something powerful? Menma grinned and got to work while Naruto was mastering some jutsu on his own.

* * *

_**Age: Fourteen**_

"**Rasengan/Chidori/Spiraling Ring!" **Three opponents shout as rushing water could be seen at the Valley of the End. Sasuke in the two tailed state while Naruto in a one-tailed form of Kyuubi chakra and Menma with no protection, threw his secret attack into the mix so he wouldn't get hit and the blast combined to form a giant like **Tailed Beast Bomb** which it soon purified and sent the three down, Sasuke hitting a boulder hard, Naruto into the water while Menma on the ground which he hit a rock with his head and everything turned black but soon he awoke to be in his subconscious inside the prison room of the Yin Kyuubi.

"**Look at the Hatred's visit." **Kuro Kyuubi said and Menma raised an eyebrow at him and showed no fear. "Who are you? The Kyuubi?" **"Correct guess mortal, I want to hatch a deal with you to get your stupid brother out of the way. I sense how you loathe him all the time, being like the voice of reason which you get no attention, you are more powerful than him with my help." **Kuro said and Menma's eyes narrowed with a sly grin.

"I accept to learn under your privilege… I'll call you Kuro Kyuubi." Kuro let out a chuckle. **"Kuro Kurama kit."**

* * *

_**Age: Eighteen**_

"Menma!" Naruto shouted and tackled his brother at the Valley of the End, after beating Kaguya with his team and the other ninja and his bastard of a brother never came to aid them either! Menma grinned at him and ducked under punches and turned and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him at a statue and Naruto glared at him with a growl.

"**Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!" **Naruto shouted suddenly and Menma turned to see a bunch of shadow clones attack him with a barrage and Menma escaped with a bunch of scratches and spit out blood a bit and glared at Naruto. Menma did hand signs and Naruto glared at his twin, waiting for the attack.

"**Nine Masked Beasts! Azure, White, Vermillion, Black, Sky, Jewel, Three, North, South!" **Naruto glared at the summoned beasts and priests with a growl and tackled Menma before he could make a command while shadow clones with Sage Mode took on the beasts and priests one on one with ease. Naruto kicked Menma back while Menma growled and charged a **Great** **Sparling Ring **while Naruto charged a **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**. Both charged at each other as the **Nine Masked Beasts **and **Shadow Clones **were taken out by each other.

The two attacks collided and both flew back coughing up blood in the air while Menma regained his footing before hitting a statue while Naruto hit a wall and coughed up more blood while a clone tackled Menma into the water and Menma cut his neck which the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Menma got up to see nothing and turned around to see nothing as well until a shout from above and Naruto got Menma in the back with a **Rasengan.**

"MENMA!" Naruto shouted and Menma coughed up blood into the water in response as he hit the water again with Naruto. Menma glared and hopped onto the surface and roared as the fallen foxes with masks entered his back and the yin Kurama formed beneath him with a growl, waiting for Naruto to arise from the water.

Menma saw golden chakra and a golden chakra arm grabbed Kuro by the neck and threw him into a wall, Menma struggling to hold on as Naruto came out in Kurama's form and grinned at Menma and his older twin glared back. The two foxes charged at each other with a roar and Menma smirked as Kuro smacked Naruto away, until a punch to the face caught him and he hit the wall and Kuro disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto was normal glaring at his brother.

"Menma…" Naruto said and Menma glared at him while starting to fade, a new clone jutsu he made came in handy. "Hope to win next time Naruto, because I promise it'll be your last brother." Menma said and disappeared in dark chakra.

* * *

_**Age: Twenty-Two**_

Menma smirked to himself as he got all the required ingredients and stood in front of a coffin, attacking that snake bastard's assistant during the war was perfect, and his plan of reviving someone special was working out perfectly. He formed hand signs and the coffin opened up to be the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya herself and she opened her eyes and smirked.

"I sense something deep within you… the darkness of the nine-tails that Uzumaki needed to beat me, but barely sealed me up." Kaguya said and Menma grinned. "I want to ask you a favor since I brought you back, but I blocked most of your chakra so you cannot do anything but simple attacks of Taijutsu and deaging." Menma said and Kaguya glared but nodded in response.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Menma grinned to himself and looked at the bracelet he got from some person who wanted them all to team up to defeat heroes, his little brother will perish, and that's for sure. "I want you to capture someone for me."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kaguya grinned and Menma smirked, he'll have his revenge little brother.

* * *

Menma smiled as he heard his brother wake up and curse like his old usual self and walked out to see Naruto's face and eyes darken at him.

"**Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, my brother."**

* * *

**Shinx: There's the one-shot of Naruto's and Menma's past for my main story **_**The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors**_**!**

**Naruto: Okay… 1- Sorry to Sakura fans if they're reading this but the author loathes and hates Sakura from the childhood arc before Shippuden. She was fucking weak and all needy for her so called "Sasuke-kun" and couldn't do a simple thing all by her fucking self and it pisses the author off. So it would get to Menma for being as weak as Sakura. The 2- the reference is from **_**Naruto Abridged **_**on YouTube! Look it up and support it!**

**Menma: Review or PM.**


End file.
